Juukyuusai
by Naru Tonks
Summary: Depois de uma época turbulenta de guerras, os shinigamis pensam que a paz voltou a reinar na Soul Society. Porém, até os seres mais inofensivos podem causar danos desastrosos, e a única que sabe isso é uma jovem de 19 anos, Nakuru Kurosaki.


Juukyuusai

Capítulo 1: Nos meus odiados 19 anos

As pétalas de cerejeira caíam lentamente pelo gramado. A jovem que observada absorta, sentia-se no meio de uma chuva de flores. Mas não estava só, havia uma pessoa alta localizada bem abaixo das pétalas. Com seus cabelos negros esvoaçastes, o homem brincava com as flores nas mãos e ao notá-la acenou e chamava-a para perto. Como em um sonho, a menina sentia-se flutuando para perto daquela pessoa, aquela pessoa...

- Você sabia Nakuru-chan? A Flor que desabrocha na diversidade é a mais rara e bela de todas, assim como você – Disse o homem sorridente.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, ela sentiu seu coração ser tocado. Porém, ela desejava algo mais do que simples palavras. Aproximava-se cada vez mais do homem até que ela ouviu-o dizer:

- GOOD MOOOOOOOOOORNING, NAKUUUUUUURU!

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE ISSO?

Acordou assustava e viu seu avô acenando para ela com um grande sorriso no rosto. Onde estava seu homem-cerejeira? Sonhava cada vez com mais freqüência o mesmo sonho e tinha uma incrível sensação de dèja vu, mas não acreditava ter tido vontade de beijar um homem com uma idade tão terna aparentemente.

- VOLTEEEE PARA MIIIM! HOMEM-CEREJEEEEEIRA! – Gritava sem parar balançando os braços no alto como se tentasse apanhar algo do céu.

- Homem Cerejeira? Ichigo, sua filha está tendo sonhos psicodélicos com homens que viram cerejeiras, como pode permitir isso? – Isshin proferiu as palavras logo após de bater na cabeça do filho.

- Pai, pare de atormentar minha filha com seus gritos lunáticos – Ichigo respondeu dando um chute no pai que parou longe – Nakuru, hoje é sua formatura na academia shinigami, não se atrase como você faz todos os dias e não destrua a casa.

- Eu nunca destruí a casa! –indignou-se Nakuru - Só quebrei uma mesa sem querer, taquei uma cadeira na asuna, quebrei cinco copos, afundei a pia, entortei umas panelas... Só isso!

- Claro, pode esquecer suas lutas mortais com metade da Soul Society na nossa casa! Mas é melhor você se arrumar logo, até asuna está pronta! – Dizendo isso, Ichigo puxou Isshin para fora do quarto e fechou a porta.

Nakuru Kurosaki tinha dezenove anos de idade e estava prestes a se formar na academia shinigami. Lembrava-se que todos os irmãos eram considerados gênios extremamente poderosos, mas só ao entrar na academia que Nakuru mostrou seu verdadeiro poder surpreendendo todos. Seus irmãos eram Watanuki de 24 anos, adorado por todos do 13º esquadrão; Asuna de 18 anos que se formaria na academia com ela; Yuna e Makie, ambas com 14 anos, as gêmeas nada parecidas. Enquanto uma tinha herdado os cabelos negros e lisos da mãe, a outra tinha os cabelos laranja vivo, assim como o pai. Nakuru tinha uma estatura alta e longos cabelos castanhos acompanhados de belos olhos verdes e era considerada muito bela.

Após arrumar-se, Nakuru desceu para a cozinha e encontrou seu irmão fazendo vários bolinhos de arroz com ameixas. Watanuki sabia que eram seus preferidos e ela deixou-se observar seu irmão com carinho por ele ser tão atencioso. Podiam discutir sempre, mas o amor fraternal era mútuo.

- OH! Nakuru – exclamou ao perceber a presença da garota – É um milagre você acordar cedo, normalmente fica roncando igual a uma ursa e depois desce atrasada quebrando tudo pela frente.

- E pelo que vi, você já começou suas tarefas de empregada, não? Por que não veste um uniforme da próxima vez, o doumeki-kun iria adorar!

- QUÊ ? NAKURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Watanuki atirou várias colheres, mas não conseguiu acertar nenhuma, já que nakuru esquivava-se com rapidez.

- Vocês já estão se matando logo de manhã ? Tentem fazer isso após o almoço, pelo menos – Rukia sentou na mesa aparentemente cansada. Tinha dito na noite anterior que iria ajudar ichigo na papelada de Taichou. Fazia vinte anos que Ichigo era taichou do 3º esquadrão e Rukia sua fukutaichou, mas nenhum dos dois havia se acostumado com a parte burocrática dos cargos.

- RUKIA! – gritou Ichigo desesperado – Convença sua filha que ela não pode ir vestida com a camisa edição especial do Chappy na formatura das irmãs!

- Ichigo, ela não é só minha filha, é sua também. E ela iria ficar uma gracinha com aquela camisa.

- Eu sei disso, mas ela só ouve você nessas questões de garota. É melhor tentar conversar com ela antes que ela vá daquele jeito.

- Todos só me ouvem em qualquer questão, até o watanuki escuta mais a mim do que você – gabou-se Rukia

- O QUÊ? Isso não é verdade! Não invente historinhas sem fundamento, isso é feio.

- Bem, é verdade papai – intrometeu-se Nakuru – Mas a gente gosta de você também.

- Ainda tem coragem de falar na boa? Eu vou até sair daqui depois dessa – Ao sair da cozinha, Ichigo foi interrompido por Rukia que deu-lhe um longo beijo. Nakuru estava nervosa demais para apreciar o amor ardente dos pais e resolveu sair para esfriar a cabeça.

Caminhava lentamente pelo gramado bem cuidado da mansão Shiba. Desde que a família Shiba havia sido reintegrada as nobres casas da Soul Society graças a Ichigo, Kuukaku havia mandado-o ir morar naquela casa após o casamento e viver na Soul Society. Com isso, toda a família Kurosaki que tinha um elevado nível de força espiritual veio morar junto a Ichigo. Atulmente, suas tias Karin e Yuzu moravam um pouco afastadas da mansão Shiba e Isshin aparecia às vezes para atrapalhar.

- Você está muito nervosa, Nakuru-chan – Disse uma voz suave em sua orelha.

Nakuru Gelou. Algo dizia que ele não era seu esperado homem-cerejeira, porém, ela precisava acreditar que Seishirou Sakurazuka, o grande Sakurazukamori do da Soul Society, era seu primeiro e grande amor. Sua mãe já havia lhe dito sobre confundir admiração com amor, o que havia acontecido com ela e Kaien Shiba, o ex-fukutaichou morto do 13º esquadrão. Agora a história se repetia e ela não sabia se era admiração ou amor o que sentia pelo atual fukutaichou, mas não negava , sentia-se levemente atraída pelo rapaz.

- AAAH! ... seishirou-san, Hoje é minha formatura na academia, então...

- Entendo – afirmou seishirou – Você será uma excelente shinigami, assim como você já é.

Enquanto assistia o rapaz afastando-se, sentiu como em seu sonho. Aquela voz, aquele cabelo, aquelas palavras, não entendia por que cismara que ele não era seu precioso homem-cerejeira. Suspirando, voltou para dentro da casa na esperança de encontrar tranquiliade, entretanto, sua família estava eslouquecida como de costume, e makie reclamava sobre não usar a camisa edição super hiper especial do Chappy, ou seja lá o nome que tinha. O nome... Como gostaria de saber um nome agora.

- Nakuru, acorde de seus sonhos pejorativos, nós já estamos indo – Reclamou Watanuki

- Hei! Não chame meus sonhos de pejorativos, sua maid!

- REPITA ISSO SE TIVER ÓDIO À VIDAAAAAA!

- PAREM DE BRIGAARA, AAAAAH! – Ichigo tentou interferir, mas acabou entrando no meio de chutes e pontapés

- CHEGA! – Gritou Rukia para findar a confusão – Vamos logo para a formatura.

- Vocês gostam mesmo de se divertir, até em um dia de plena importância como esse.

A porta se abriu revelando um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos acizentados. Vestia uma capa assim como a de Ichigo, mas com o número seis nas costas. Seus olhos profundos observaram a cena hilária de uma Nakuru preparando-se para dar um soco em Watanuki, este desviando e empurrando a cara do pai que tentava chutar a perna dos dois para eles caírem.

- Byakuya... ojisan ... – Murmurou Nakuru

A porta se fechou.


End file.
